


Challenge day 16: Dreams

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Dreams, F/M, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Solas - Freeform, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Fen'Harel Hunts Ellanna in her dreams (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 13





	Challenge day 16: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Still not fully happy with the ending for this...but maybe you guys will like it.

Ellanna had been seeing the giant black wolf in her dreams for months now, six red eyes gazing at her sometimes in adoration, sometimes with a pang of desire, she couldn't describe. She knew this was Fen'Harel, he had caught her scent and was now coming for her whether it was to take her away or swallow her whole was another matter. A howl from the wolf sent her running, a bark from it had her realise he was hunting her, she was no more than prey for him.

She couldn't see him anymore, he always did this though he would always give her a headstart before running after her, she had seen him up on the hills of the forest he had sent her running into. He was smaller now but was still allowing her to make her decisions, she could try to run deeper into the forest or stay and let the wolf catch her.

She was familiar with the game Fen'Harel played, Solas played this with her on occasion when everyone at skyhold slept, he would pursue the halls for her while she did her best to escape from him. He caught her though, somehow he always caught her.

Ellanna made her decision to run deeper into the forest and this was where the game truly began. A howl from the wolf atop the hill, he sounded almost excited when Ellanna took off running at top speed further into the trees and he vaulted after her.

He matched her perfectly, every twist, every turn she took he was always one step behind her. He nearly caught her once, catching the hem of her shirt just barely before she got her second wind and had a burst of speed, She was getting better at this game...but she still was not good enough.

He kept on her, switching his tactics, he didn't run after her this time. He tracked her in the trees, waiting for her to make the mistake she always did when things got quiet she always got sloppy and stopped looking out for things, it would be a lesson for her when she woke up that's for sure.

As predicted she did get sloppy, as Ellanna had come to a small shrine she stopped looking for Fen'Harel hoping rest would do her well before running again, She didn't realise how tired she was and ended up falling asleep on the floor. The wolf sat in front of her, he made no move for her just yet...he just waited.

Ellanna normally woke up from her dream just before he could catch her, but as she opened up her eyes seeing the wolf in front of her startled her. Fen'Harel tilted his head. "Why do you insist on running Vhenan?" he asked her, his voice was familiar yet distorted she couldn't place it."I do love these games we play, but I do need to have my meal at some point, so be a good girl and stop running now".

"Vhenan? I'm not your Vhenan" She stammered out as he moved closer to her, sniffing the air around her.

"Are you sure?, you look like her, smell like her" he countered"You probably taste like her too" He moved closer and licked her face, she could only presume it was a kiss of some sort, either that or he was sizing her up to swallow her whole.

He soon changed into a man she couldn't see his face for the wolf skull obscured it in between the mass of dreadlocks that fell over his face. "And here I was thinking if I caught you I could have my meal" he tutted. "So disappointing, you were in for a treat as well"

"Treat? what do you mean treat?"She asked him, confusion was etched on her face, she still couldn't see his face, but that voice was so familiar to her, why couldn't she place it?.

"Ah...Ah that only for good prey to find out" he taunted, moving closer to kiss her cheek."You always wake up before I catch you though, what are you so scared of?"

"Your Fen'Harel, you'll swallow me whole, you'll take me away" Ellanna retorted, she realised he was purposely not showing her his face, he was hiding something from her, almost as if he didn't want her to see the face behind the skull.

He laughed at her. "Ma Vhenan, If I wished to do either of those things to you, I would have done it by now. No, what I want is something I know you will give freely when I catch you..you enjoy this game just as much as I do" he told her. He was right though she didn't have to run. But she did, she knew her way out of the fade yet she stayed, letting him get that bit closer to her before waking up every time.

"What I want from you Vhenan, is for you to be a good girl and let the wolf have his meal finally" He growled in her ear. "I will take good care of you".

She was almost tempted too there and then as he quickly moved in on her, he stopped only inches from her lips."But it's no fun if my prey isn't willing" he sighed"Maybe next time I will have it".

He left her with a kiss on her cheek, those lips again felt so familiar on her skin, he spoke to her like they were already lovers, but that couldn't be at all true she had never met him before, but then why did it feel like home to her, why did she feel like next time, maybe letting the Dread Wolf take her wouldn't be as dangerous as she thought.

Ellanna had awoken with the dawn, turning to look at the man beside her. She wondered how Solas would respond if she had told him a god said she was his, That Fen'Harel wanted her, she was tempted to give in. Though even as she told him this he had a very curious look on his face as if he knew already what she had been dreaming about.

"Vhenan, I think you've been reading far too many books and your imagination has simply gotten away with you"Solas stated plainly, he had to careful when he caught her, he couldn't give himself away...not like this anyway.

He watched her leave before chuckling to himself. "I do so hope, tonight you don't run. You know the man Vhenan...Now you can meet the wolf".

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 is Spirit


End file.
